


Teach Me Everything

by canthelpmyselves



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 11:40:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14748137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canthelpmyselves/pseuds/canthelpmyselves
Summary: High school senior, Len, is struggling with testing, so his teacher recommends a tutor. Enter Barry Allen, grad student.





	Teach Me Everything

Leonard Snart had a few expectations for the day. One, he was going to get a lecture about responsibility from Mr. Zolomon because he was pretty sure he had flunked his history test. Again. Two, he was going to have to skip lunch if he wanted to avoid his ex, Sam, who was not taking their break-up calmly. Three, he was going to have to bribe Mick into picking up Lisa from kindergarten since his car wouldn't start.

Something Leonard wasn't expecting, was to fall head over heels in love.

***

"Leonard, you're a bright kid," Mr. Zolomon said with a sigh. "You have high marks in every single class when it comes to homework and special assignments."

Leonard shrugged and shoved his hands in his pockets. "I do the work," he said mulishly.

"I know you do," his teacher agreed. "You always turn in top notch work, in every class. It's the tests you are failing. I think I may have a solution, though." Mr. Zolomon stood and walked to the classroom door and opened it up. "Barry? Come in, please."

Leonard froze as the cutest guy he had ever set eyes on walked into the room and smiled at him. Hair the color of his favorite hot chocolate, bright green eyes, high cheekbones and a perfectly kissable pair of lips added up to an almost angelic face. How the hell had he slipped Leonard's notice?

"Leonard, this is Barry Allen. He was one of my best students. He's in the graduate program at CCU. Barry, this is Leonard Snart. He's a senior and one of my brightest students since you. Unfortunately, he's having a little trouble with testing. I was hoping you could help."

Hellyes! Leonard thought immediately. Then Mr. Zolomon's words sank in. Grad student. Shit! He probably thought Len was just a kid!

Barry walked over and held out his hand. "Hi, Leonard. Nice to meet you."

He pulled his hand from his pocket and shook Barry's. He shivered as an electric current seemed to race up his skin. "Hi."

"So, Leonard, are you interested in being tutored?" Barry asked.

"Sure," he said quickly. Then he paused as an awful thought hit him. "Um, how much is this gonna cost?" he asked warily. No way would Lewis foot the bill. Len would have to earn the money, himself.

"Nothing," Barry assured him. "The time I spend tutoring is credited to my grant. It's through Merlin Industries and they require 80 hours of volunteer work each semester for me to keep the grant. Their way of ensuring we give back, I guess."

"Oh," Leonard said with relief. "Um, okay. When do we start?"

Barry dug into his back pocket and pulled out a folded paper. "Well, I'm available on Tuesday or Friday evenings, or anytime on Sundays and Mondays. I don't have classes on those two days. Well, unless there's a track meet. I'm on the varsity team."

Leonard forced himself not to ogle Barry's body. Especially not in front of his teacher. "Sundays and Tuesdays are good," he said.

Barry smiled brightly and he almost groaned at how it lit Barry's face up. "Great," Barry said, completely oblivious to the effect he was having on Leonard. He held the paper out to Leonard. "This is my phone number and address. Text me tomorrow and we'll set up times, okay?"

Leonard nodded, taking the paper and carefully slipping it into his wallet behind his driver's license. "I will," he promised.

Barry turned to Mr. Zolomon and smiled brightly again. "See you Saturday, Hunter?"

"Of course, Barry," the teacher grinned. "Anything special on the menu?"

"It's a surprise. You'll love it," he said confidently. He turned and headed to the door, calling out a good-bye to them both.

Leonard chewed on his bottom lip, not liking that last exchange at all. "Um, your boyfriend seems nice," he said, testing his theory.

Mr. Zolomon chuckled briefly. "Get a move on. You still have two classes today."

Leonard nodded and grabbed his backpack. Well, at least this meeting had kept him out of the lunchroom.

***

On Tuesday Leonard double checked the address Barry had given him to make sure he had the right building before walking inside. The brownstone building was only three stories high and surrounded by newer box-style apartment buildings. Inside he found a short hallway and a staircase. Barry's apartment was on the ground floor, at the end of the hall. Leonard shifted his pack over his shoulder and walked to the right door, knocking firmly.

The door opened a few seconds later and a pretty brunette looked out at him. "Hey! Can I help you?"

"Um, yeah," he said hesitantly. "Is Barry in?"

She smiled widely and stepped aside. "You must be the new one. Come in. I'm Barry's roommate, Kendra."

"The new one?" he repeated.

"You're here for tutoring, right?" she asked, closing the door behind him.

"Yeah." Leonard looked around the living room curiously. There was a low square table in the center of the room, surrounded by pillows. There was a padded seat that ran the length of the bay window against the far wall and bookshelves on either end. A sofa was angled toward the window. To the left was a low wall that separated the living room from the kitchen. On the right were three doors. The one in the middle was partially open and he could see it was a bathroom. The one furthest from him was painted bright red. The one closest to him was painted gold.

Kendra headed into the kitchen. "Soda?"

Leonard gave a nod. "Um, thanks. Is Barry here?"

She shook her head. "He stepped out to grab something for us to eat. You're a little early. So, what are you getting tutoring for, if I can ask?"

Leonard shifted from one foot to the other. "I don't test well," he mumbled.

Kendra handed him a bottle of Pepsi. "Barry's great. He even got my boyfriend to understand chemistry, for heaven's sake, and Carter hates science! He'll have you acing tests in no time."

Leonard opened the bottle. "That's what Mr. Zolomon said, too."

Kendra grinned. "Hunter's so sweet. He was our history teacher in high school, too. He lives upstairs with his fiance, Iris. Wait until you meet her. She's hilarious. This one time, she booby-trapped all the doors so that..."

Fiance? Leonard felt his stomach fill up with butterflies as he tuned out Kendra's babbling. Barry wasn't dating his teacher! Yes! The front door opened and Barry walked in carrying a couple of Big Belly Burger bags. He spotted them quickly and flashed a wide grin. "Hey, you're early, Len."

Leonard's eyes widened at the nickname and he felt his cheeks heat up. "Um, sorry."

"No biggie," Barry said, waving his apology off. "Better early than late. Hope you like bacon cheeseburgers."

"You don't need to feed me," Leonard said, biting his lip to keep from salivating at the smell of bacon and beef.

"Pfft, I'm not going to eat in front of you and not get you something," Barry said, setting the bags on the table. "Kenni, I got you the crispy chicken and onion rings."

"Chocolate shake?" she asked.

"No," Barry said, rolling his eyes. "Last time I got you a shake you whined I was destroying your diet."

Kendra pouted but moved over to the table and plopped down on a pillow. Leonard followed a bit slowly. Barry sat down and waved Leonard to the space between them. "Sit. We'll eat and then get to the tutoring."

Leonard took the burger and fries Barry held out and sat down. "Thanks, Barry," he mumbled, feeling a bit in awe of the two college students. Neither of them seemed to care he was just a high schooler.

Barry took a big bite of his burger and nodded. "No problem."

Once the food was gone Kendra excused herself and went through the gold door, shutting it behind her. Barry threw away the trash and grabbed them both more sodas before sitting back down.

"Okay, so we're going to start by going over your study habits. Testing isn't just memorizing facts and trying to retain them long enough to take the test. Sometimes it's about how you absorb the knowledge that dictates how well you remember it." Leonard took the questionnaire sheet as Barry scooted closer and pointed to the first section. "Let's get started, Len."

***

Three weeks into tutoring Leonard woke up to find his father, Lewis, on a bender. He was reluctant to leave his six year old sister, Lisa, alone with him while his step-mom was at work (not that Bev took much notice of him or Lisa, anyway). When he called Barry to cancel their session, Barry suggested bringing her, too. Grateful for an excuse to get them both out of the house, Leonard did so.

Lisa was excited about the visit and kept asking him what Barry was like. How was he supposed to explain to Lisa that Barry was like the sun, bright and warm and... and necessary? When they got to the apartment he knocked before opening the door, like Barry told him he could. Barry was just coming out of the kitchen with a plate of cookies and brownies.

"Hey, Len," he said cheerfully. He gave Lisa a wide smile. "Hello. You must be the princess Len keeps telling me about."

Lisa giggled and twisted a lock of her hair nervously. "I'm not a princess," she admitted shyly.

Barry set the plate on the table and crouched down. "Are you sure?" he asked skeptically. "You look like a princess."

Lisa giggled and moved closer to Barry. "Are you a prince?" she asked. "Lenny says you are. We could get married."

Leonard was embarrassed but Barry simply laughed and explained that by the time she was old enough to marry, he would be 36, twice her age. Lisa pouted for a moment but was quickly distracted by the cookies.

Leonard, meanwhile, was doing the math in his head. Barry was six, almost seven years older than him. Not a huge age gap, but considering that Barry was nearing 24 and he wasn't yet 18, but he doubted Barry would think it was nothing to be concerned about. Still, watching Barry treat Lisa just like a princess for the next two hours, well, he fell just a little bit more in love.

When their time was up Barry drew Leonard off to the kitchen. "Len, if you want to bring Lisa with you to tutoring, I don't mind," he said sincerely. "In fact, I'd be happy for you to bring her. She's a good kid." Barry paused as if trying to think of how to say something. "My door is always open to you both. Okay?"

Leonard had to swallow twice to dislodge the lump in his throat. "Thanks, Barry," he finally managed to say.

***

Barry Allen was driving him crazy! Leonard was trying his best to concentrate, but Barry was wearing that cologne again. It kind of smelled like winter and pine trees and it made his body throb. Thankfully the lighting was low enough that his blush wasn't obvious.

It had been a complete surprise to run into Barry at the bowling alley while he was with some of his college friends, Caitlin, Ronnie and Harry. Leonard was with his own buddies, Mick, Ray and Jax. They found themselves in adjoining lanes, and Barry had greeted him and introduced him to his companions as a friend, not a student, which made him feel pretty damn good.

Mick had immediately started flirting with Caitlin, only to discover that Ronnie was her fiance. That's when Leonard discovered that Harry was Barry's date. His heart plummeted. Then Ray began hesitantly flirting with Harry, who quickly flirted back. Leonard watched closely as Barry stepped back and encouraged the flirting. When Barry mentioned going for snacks, he quickly offered to help. As they waited for their hotdogs and nachos, Leonard glanced over at Barry. "Sorry to crash your date," he mumbled.

Barry snorted. "I'm not," he replied. "Harry seems nice, but Caitlin kinda sprung this on me. He's a cute guy, but we have nothing in common except that we're both gay. Besides, he's kind of pompous, to be honest."

Leonard chewed on his bottom lip nervously. "So, um, what kind of guy are you interested in?"

Barry sighed softly. "I don't know. Honestly, I'm not really looking. I've been so busy with school that I haven't given it much thought. I don't really date. My last boyfriend wasn't exactly faithful. Kind of put me off relationships for a while."

"You're graduating soon, though," he pointed out hesitantly. It was something he hated thinking about. Soon the school year would be over and he wouldn't see Barry again. He had a job waiting for him in Starling. He would be moving in just a few months. These last three months had been both pleasure and torture for Leonard.

Barry nodded as the woman behind the snack counter slid a couple of trays toward them. "Yeah, but then I'll be getting settled in a new home, new job. Besides, I'll still be the scrawny geek," he chuckled self-deprecatingly.

Leonard almost tripped, his head snapping to the side in surprise. "Are you kidding? You're the coolest guy I know!"

Barry gave him a big grin. "Thanks, Len. You're pretty cool yourself."

Leonard's heart thudded in his chest and his cheeks heated up. Once again, he was thankful for the dim lights. They rejoined the two groups and passed out the food. After one more game Barry and his friends said bye and left. Mick began hitting on the girl at the snack counter and Ray programmed Harry's number into his phone.

***

Leonard stared at the door for several minutes, wondering if this was the right thing to do. It wasn't like he had any other options, though. Lisa yawned and rubbed at her eyes tiredly, making up his mind for him. He raised a hand and knocked as loudly as he dared.

A full minute passed before he heard the locks clicking open and the door knob turned. Kendra blinked out sleepily at them. "Len?"

"Um, is Barry awake?" he asked nervously.

"Len?" Barry stepped into view, tired eyes widening with surprise. "It's 2am. Is everything okay?"

Leonard shifted from one foot to the other. "Um, I was hoping Lisa could sleep on your couch," he admitted. "Dad…," Len sighed and stepped into the light spilling out of the apartment. Barry and Kendra both gasped when they saw his face. "Dad's drunk and Lisa's mom took off last month. I don't really have anywhere else to take her..."

Kendra pulled the door all the way open and Barry stepped forward, sweeping the almost asleep Lisa into his arms. "Get in here," Barry ordered.

Leonard shuffled inside, dropping Lisa's backpack by the table as Barry carried her into his bedroom. Kendra hurried into the kitchen as Leonard followed Barry and watched him tuck Lisa into his bed. Barry put a finger to his lips as he led Leonard back out of the bedroom, leaving the door partially open and headed to the kitchen table. Kendra had a first aid kit out already and she motioned for him to sit while Barry pulled out his phone.

"What are you doing?" Leonard asked warily.

Barry paused and looked at him solemnly. "Do you trust me?" he asked.

Leonard nodded without hesitating. He did. Otherwise he wouldn't have come here.

Barry dialed and paced while Kendra cleaned the cut over his eye and his busted lip. "Ollie? Is Laurel there? I need to speak to her." Barry glanced at Leonard worriedly while he waited a few minutes. "Hey, Laurel. I've got a friend here who showed up with his little sister. He's got some fresh bruises and he's scared. Leonard's seventeen and his sister is six. His dad's a cop, Laurel."

Leonard tensed, but Kendra placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed comfortingly. "Wait," she said softly.

Barry gave a quick goodbye and hung up. He exchanged pointed looks with Kendra who nodded and hurried off to Barry's room, shutting the door quietly. Barry sat down on the chair beside him and sighed softly. "I'm going to hazard a guess that this isn't the first time." He didn't wait for Leonard to confirm or deny. "I'm also guessing that there aren't a lot of adults you trust. I'm very happy you trust me enough to come here, Len. Now, I'm going to treat you like the adult I know you to be.

I have a friend, Laurel Lance. She's studying to be an attorney. Her mom is the D.A. in Starling City. She's on her way here to meet with you and see what she can do to help. I know it seems like I'm taking over, but I'm not. I'm giving you options. The fact is, this is your life. Only you get to decide what is best for you and for Lisa. Seeing you hurt like this... I want to do really bad things to your father."

"How do you know it was him?" Leonard asked, feeling angry and defensive at being so easy to read.

"Because for two months now you wouldn't leave Lisa alone with him, not even for the two hours you had tutoring," Barry pointed out. "Len, whatever you chose to do, I'll support it. I'm your friend and, as much as I wish I could just step in and protect you both, I know that this is your life. Your choice. All I can do is give you support. Laurel will explain what your options are and help you get started."

"Lisa will end up in a foster home," Len growled. "I can't let that happen."

Barry smiled slightly. "What if we manipulated the system?"

"What do you mean?" he asked warily.

Barry stood and grabbed a soda from the fridge. "Wait here," he said, setting the soda in front of him, then walking through the apartment and out the front door. Leonard stood and followed, watching Barry hurry up the staircase. When Barry was out of view, he went back and sat down, opening the can. A few minutes went by before Barry returned. With him was Mr. Zolomon and a pretty black woman.

"Len, this is Iris," Barry said. "Iris, Len and his six year old sister, Lisa, have a bit of a situation. Laurel is on her way to help him figure out what to do. Len and I are both worried Lisa may end up in foster care."

Iris smiled gently and sat down. Leonard was amazed how regal she looked, even in plaid pajamas. "Len, it's a pleasure to finally meet Hunter's favorite student."

His eyes widened as he looked at his teacher who was yawning and helping Barry put together some sandwiches. "Um, thanks," he said shyly.

"Okay, I'll be honest," Iris began. "If you report your father, you and your sister will both go into foster care." Leonard started to open his mouth but Iris held up a hand quickly. "However, that's where knowing Barry and Hunter is going to work in your favor. I work for Family Services. I can take on your case and make sure you and Lisa stay together. Or, if you want, I can pass your case off to a friend of mine and you can stay with Hunter and I. We have had fostered children before and we have two spare bedrooms."

"You'd do that?" Leonard asked with amazement.

Iris smiled and nodded. "Like I said, you're Hunter's favorite student and you're Barry's friend. We can help, if you let us. Barry has told us what a great guy you are on several occasions. He believes in you."

Leonard gawked at Iris for a full minute before turning to Barry. "Why?" he asked, unable to say any more than that one word.

Barry smiled and sat down beside Leonard, gently bumping his shoulder. "Because I care about you, dumbass. You're my friend. Plus, we're going to be family some day." At Len's confused look Barry grinned. "Remember? I'm supposed to wait for Lisa to grow up so we can get married."

Leonard rolled his eyes and groaned out loud as Iris and Mr. Zolomon laughed. "Don't let Lisa hear you say that! She'll hold you to it!"

Mr. Zolomon placed a plate in front of Leonard. "Eat. Laurel will be here soon. Do you want Iris and I to get started on putting together a case file for you and your sister? I can promise that if you press charges, we will make sure you come live with us."

Leonard looked at each of them nervously. He thought about how his dad had tried to hit Lisa with a broom stick. He thought about all the aches and bruises he had from protecting her. Their dad was a cop. No one had ever believed them before. Not until tonight. Not until Barry. He took a deep breath and nodded. "I can't let him get his hands on Lisa," he said worriedly. "I have to keep her safe."

Iris beamed at him and stood up. She placed her hand on his shoulder and squeezed softly. "I'll go make some calls. I promise you, Len, we're going to do everything we can to protect you and your sister."

Once they were gone Leonard looked at Barry. "Thank you," he mumbled. "You have no idea how much this means to me."

Barry smiled gently and wrapped an arm around Leonard's shoulders, pulling him into a sideways hug. "Eat,' he urged. "I'm going to get dressed. I hate putting up with Ollie in pajamas. He makes fun of my fashion sense."

Len smirked as he reached for a sandwich. "Not sure you can call Sesame Street pajamas 'fashion'."

Barry stuck his tongue out as he left the kitchen. "The Count is the epitome of cool!"

Len laughed softly before taking a bite. Maybe coming here would work out after all.

***

The next few weeks were nerve-wracking for Leonard. Laurel had been no-nonsense as she explained his options and what the consequences of each one could be. Saying nothing and returning home would put him and Lisa in danger again. Not an option. He could file for emancipation, but that would leave Lisa alone in the system. Definitely not an option. Reporting his dad would lead to an investigation and possible trial. It would also get him and Lisa out of the house. They would both need to be examined by doctors and psychologists. They would probably have to testify. If their dad was found innocent, it could get worse for them.

After telling her everything their dad had done to them, Laurel was positive they would win, though. When she asked about their mom, he explained his mom was dead and Lisa's had taken off. She asked about trying to find her, but he knew that wouldn't work out. She hadn't cared enough to take them with her, so why would she come back? After several hours of discussion, he agreed to go to the CCPD and report his dad. Barry, Laurel and Iris went with him and Lisa. Iris' father was a detective, so she made sure he was the one to take their statements. Barry stayed with him while a photographer took pictures of his bruises. Iris stayed with Lisa while she told a detective what had happened at home. It was grueling and exhausting, but through it all, neither of them were ever left feeling alone.

They had to spend one night in a group home after their dad was arrested, but by the next morning Iris and Mr. Zolomon, or Hunter as he insisted they call him now, had the paperwork filed appointing them as his and Lisa's temporary foster parents. They promised that as soon as possible, they would make it more permanent. For the first time in a long time, Leonard felt as if he could really trust the people around him.

Leonard was also thrilled that he now got to see Barry every day. Barry let him meet with Laurel and her mom in his apartment. He let him and Lisa come over right after school and stay until Iris or Hunter came home if they wanted. Every Saturday night they joined the group dinner with Barry, Iris, Hunter, Kendra and her boyfriend, Carter. The only crack in Leonard's newfound happiness was Ollie. Ollie was Laurel's boyfriend's best friend and roommate. Len thought Tommy was cool. Ollie, though, flirted with Barry. A lot.

He would put his arm around Barry, or place his hand on Barry's leg, or tease him until Barry blushed. He was always pulling Barry off to some corner of the room and monopolizing him. He even tried to interrupt when Barry was tutoring him! He was always hitting on Barry, calling Leonard 'kid', and making babysitter jokes. Barry must have noticed how much Leonard disliked Ollie being there, because he quickly asked Ollie to leave during their next tutoring session. When Ollie jokingly asked if Barry was worried Leonard might be jealous, Barry had led Ollie into the hallway, crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the other man.

"Ollie, this is not a joking matter. Len has been working very hard to improve his grades. He is dealing with a lot right now, and the last thing he needs is you acting like an ass to him."

Ollie had placed his hands on Barry's elbows and smirked. "Come on, the kid knows I'm just teasing."

Barry shrugged Ollie off. "Len is not a kid. He's my friend. If you can't give him the respect he deserves, maybe you shouldn't come over when he's here."

"He's always here," Ollie grumbled. "Hell, he practically lives here, it seems like."

Barry sighed softly. "Soon, he just may." Leonard had tensed, wondering what Barry meant. Surely he wasn't saying…

"What does that mean?" Ollie asked loudly.

"In a couple of weeks I'm moving to Starling," Barry answered. "Kendra's moving to Coast City. This place is rent controlled, and pretty safe. Lisa's going to be living with Hunter and Iris for several years, more than likely. I'm going to offer Len the apartment. He can move in and be near his sister while he goes to college."

Ollie had relaxed a little bit, but he moved closer to Barry. "Okay, so I may have been a little rude, but it's not like I get to see you much, Barr. I don't like sharing your attention."

Barry sighed and looked away. "Ollie, don't," he whispered.

Leonard watched through the partially open door as Ollie moved even closer. "I miss you," he said softly.

"You made your choice," Barry said firmly. "It wasn't me."

"I made a mistake," Ollie said, reaching up to stroke his fingers down Barry's cheek.

Barry flinched and stepped back. "I'm not doing this. Not again. You cheated on me, Ollie. More than once. I can't forgive that. I'll be your friend. I won't be your lover."

Leonard quickly turned his eyes back to his book as Barry stepped back into the apartment and shut the door. Barry walked over and sat down, discomfort written across his face. Barry rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. "Um, about all that..."

Leonard didn't want to hear about Barry and Oliver. He didn't want to think about Barry and the too-handsome, ultra-rich playboy. "I'd have to get a job," he mumbled quickly. "Something that pays better than lawn mowing."

Barry smiled, allowing Len to direct their talk. "Want mine?"

Leonard looked up quickly. "What?"

Barry grinned as he picked up his soda. "I work at Jitters. When I leave, they'll have a job opening. I could talk to Patty and see if she'd hire you. It pays well enough to afford this place while still leaving plenty of time for school and a life. Plus, you got those grants Hunter helped you apply for, right? Isn't housing included in one of them?"

Leonard felt a bubble of hope inside him. "There's a small allotment. Only $200 a month, though."

"The rent is $400," Barry told him. "If you get a roommate, like I did, you'll only have to pay half. Utilities comes to about $150 a month each."

Leonard thought about that quickly. "So, for $350 a month, I could stay here?"

Barry nodded. "I'd like to pass on the apartment to someone who will appreciate it. I know you would. So, you've got some time. Think about it. Let me or Iris know before graduation, okay?"

"Why Iris?" asked Leonard.

"Because it's her mom who owns it." Barry turned his attention to the books on the table. "Now, let's go over your biology work, okay?"

***

Leonard couldn't believe how conflicted he felt. He looked around his new bedroom and sighed softly before sitting on the edge of the bed, shoulders slumped. It was his first night in his new apartment and he knew he should be happy, but, well…

Tonight was the last time he'd see Barry for a while. Possibly forever. In the morning he was leaving for Starling, diploma in one hand and the keys to his new home in the other. Leonard supposed he should be grateful Barry stayed an extra week past graduation, saying he wasn't about to leave without watching Leonard's own graduation.

Right now Barry was out in the living room, getting ready to sleep on the couch. He had insisted on it, saying his old room was Leonard's now and it wasn't right for Leonard to spend his first night, in his own home, on the couch. Next week Ray was going to be moving into Kendra's old room and they would be starting college in just two months. A new chapter in their lives.

But he wasn't ready to close the book on the old chapter, yet! For seven months he had spend most of his free time with Barry. He had fallen head over heels for him instantly and that love had just grown and grown since. How was he going to face tomorrow knowing that the man he loved was gone?

A soft knock on the bedroom door startled Leonard out of his thoughts. He swallowed nervously and walked over to open the door. Barry was standing there, in those godawful Sesame Street pajamas, smiling calmly.

"Hey. Just wanted to say goodnight," Barry told him.

Leonard gave a jerky nod, words failing him.

Barry frowned slightly, a worried look entering his eyes. "Len, what's wrong?" he asked gently.

Leonard's grip on the door handle tightened and he tried to smile. "I'm cool."

Barry didn't look convinced. "Are you sure?" he asked.

Leonard nodded again. "Yeah. Just, you know, strange place."

Barry relaxed and gave him a soft smile. "You'll get used to it. See you in the morning."

Barry turned to head back to the couch, but Leonard surged forward and grabbed his arm. "Wait!"

Barry turned back, looking worried again, but Leonard stepped out of the room. "You're leaving," he said, his voice thick with emotion. Barry started to say something but Leonard hurried on before he lost his courage. "You're leaving and if I don't say it now, I might not ever get the chance again."

Barry reached up and placed a hand on Leonard's. "What is it?" he asked gently.

Leonard took a deep breath. "I love you," he said quickly. Barry's eyes widened and he hurried on. "I know you're older than me and I'm probably not your type, but you're just so great and smart and kind, Barry. You treat me like an adult. You care about me, about Lisa, about everyone. You're wonderful and... and so damn cute! I don't want you to go! I want you to stay, here, with me."

Leonard might have begun begging at that point but Barry moved closer and placed his other hand on Len's cheek. "Oh, Len," he whispered sadly.

Rejection hit him like a ton of bricks. Leonard was horrified, and he quickly dropped Barry's arm, looking away. He might have bolted if Barry hadn't immediately grabbed for his shoulder.

"Len?" Barry's voice was tender. It made his heart skip a beat. "Please look at me."

Leonard swallowed and forced himself to meet Barry's eyes. They were bright with unshed tears. That confused him. Why was Barry crying? Barry sighed and his thumb brushed along his cheekbone.

"Did you think I didn't know?" he asked gently. "I've know how you felt for a long time." Barry sighed. "I guess I was just hoping you'd move past it."

"You knew?" Leonard whispered. He closed his eyes tight for a moment, humiliated. "I get it. I'm just a stupid kid with a crush, right?"

Anger flashed across Barry's face. "Don't ever say that again! I have never treated you like a kid and I'm not going to now. I don't doubt your feelings, Len. You love me. I'm honored. Under different circumstances, I'd have asked you out. But I can't. I won't."

"Why?" he asked, not understanding.

"Because you have so much to experience," Barry answered gently. "You're about to start your life. College. A job. A life free from abuse. You deserve the chance to explore and live. To meet new friends, new loves. To have your heart break and have it heal. To discover who you are and who you want to be. I would never forgive myself if I stole that from you."

"But I love you!" he argued. "I don't want anyone else!"

"You don't know that," Barry said, shaking his head. "I loved someone in high school. I thought I'd never love anyone else. I was wrong. Looking back, I'm grateful for the chances losing him gave me. I learned how to love and how to let go. I became a better man for it. I want that for you. I want you to experience everything life has to offer."

Leonard's eyes watered and he tried valiantly to hold back the tears. "You're wrong. I'll never love anyone else," he insisted. Barry smiled that sad smile again and leaned in. Leonard groaned as Barry kissed him softly. He wrapped his arms around Barry tightly, intent on never letting go, but when he opened his mouth to deepen the kiss, Barry ended it. Leonard whined but Barry firmly separated them.

"Four years," he said, his hands sliding across Len's shoulders and down his arms to clasp his hands. "In four years you will graduate college. If you still feel the same way, come to Starling. But Len, don't waste these years. Learn. Grow. Experience everything life has to offer you."

"Will you wait for me?" he asked, hating how childish that sounded aloud, but desperate for some sort of reassurance.

"No, Len, I won't. Because I don't want you holding back."

Leonard felt as if his heart was literally breaking apart. A tear slid down his cheek and he spun around and ran back into his room, slamming the door. He threw himself down on the bed and hugged his pillow to muffle the sound of him crying. It was a long time before he managed to fall asleep. When he woke up Barry was gone and there was a note on the table.

**Len, the feelings I have for you make it so hard to say goodbye. I am torn between the desire to stay and give you whatever you want and the knowledge that if I do, I'll only hold you back. You deserve all the happiness in the world, and I hope you find it. I will miss you more than you know. Barry.**

Leonard leaned back against the wall and slid down to the floor, clutching the note. He felt like he'd never be happy again. 

*** 

"I've been to eleven different countries." 

Barry spun, shocked at the sound of a voice he hadn't heard in six years, but was still so hauntingly familiar. His eyes widened as he stared at the man standing in the middle of the precinct. His hair was closely cut. He wore dark gray slacks, a navy blue button up shirt and a black leather jacket. His hands were in his pockets and there was a smirk on his face. The officers in the room looked up curiously, but he paid them no mind, his eyes focused on the visitor. 

"Dated off and on, some casual and some fairly serious," the guy continued calmly. "I got my degree in architecture and I've just finished construction on my first building. I embraced every challenge that came my way. Sometimes I failed, more often than not, I succeeded." He walked a few feet closer, that smirk growing wider. "You lied to me, Barry Allen." 

Several of the officers tensed, anticipating trouble. Barry felt himself relax and begin to smile. "Oh?" he asked. 

>"You said you wouldn't wait for me," Leonard reminded him. 

Barry walked forward, dropping the files he had been holding onto an empty desk. "I didn't." 

"You're still single," he pointed out. 

They were close enough to feel each other's body heat now. Barry raised a hand and lightly caressed Leonard's jaw. "I didn't wait on the young man just starting to live his life. I've been waiting on you," he said softly. "On the man I knew you would become." 

Leonard wrapped his arms around Barry's waist and pulled him in the rest of the way. "Dinner?" 

Barry grinned and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Whatever you want, Len." 


End file.
